The Philadelphia Gerontology Research Consortium will continue to: 1) develop a pool of aged individuals to serve as subjects for gerontological and geriatric research. 2) bring together researchers in the field of gerontology and geriatrics who can avail themselves of this research population and interact with each other in their own research endeavors. 3) attract well established medical and scientific researchers into the field of geriatric research. 4) provide an institutional foundation to facilitate research contributions to the solution of some of the problems of aging. 5) attract younger people into careers in geriatrics, gerontology and gerontological research. 6) assure that all colleagues within the Consortium can make the most efficient and cost effective use of research subjects and equipment. 7) foster improve cost effective research design and methodology in geriatrics. This program project renewal application consists of one core project and six research projects: the PGRC Core (Kaye, MCP); Studies on Urinary Tract Infections in a Geriatric Population (Kaye, MCP); Regional Cerebral Structure and Function in Aging and Dementia (Alavi, U of P); Metabolic Brain Disease in the Aged: A Prospective Study. (Katz, PGC/MCP); Sleep Apnea in the Elderly (Pack, U of P); Effects of Exercise in Older Adults with Chronic Disease (Posner), PGC); and Aging, Crystals and Inflammation in Osteoarthritis (Schumacher, U of P). These studies all aim at the long term goal of advancing our knowledge of illnesses affecting the elderly and how we can treat and, ultimately, prevent such disorders.